Viñetas
by AlaskaAby
Summary: Son pequeñas historias que intenté hacer fics más largos, son desde Cannon hasta Universo Alterno. Cuando sea yaoi o slash se advertirá. Los personajes principales son los dorados.


**Título: Carnívoro**  
Fandom: Saint Seiya  
Personajes: Shura, Aioria  
Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y cualquier personaje perteneciente a esa serie son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Aioria no quiere por ningun motivo que Shura se entere de lo que está haciendo a sus espaldas.

Esta tarde se dio tiempo antes de regresar al Santuario, fue a comprar más ropa, sabía exactamente el modelo, color y talla de la vestimenta en cuestión. La compra de la ropa era para cambiar las prendas actuales por unas exactamente iguales pero de una talla mayor a la que el español usaba, para que Shura no comenzara un régimen para adelgazar.

Con el tiempo había perfeccionado el método, sin contratiempos, para llevar a cabo la operación secreta que el santo de Leo llamaba "sainando a la cabrita", cuyo nombre descubría inmediatamente la misión, pero Aioria no se preocupaba por dar nombres oscuros o en clave para sus asuntos personales, despues de todo, solamente él conocía esa denominación. Porque el rubio ahora era el encargado de la preparación de la comida, algo que sorprendió a Shura, pero aceptó gustoso, el inocente.

El griego era el planeador, organizador, director y ejecutor de toda la idea, nadie más sospechaba algo de sus egoístas maquinaciones. Sus razones tenía, porque él estaba consciente del carácter casi infantil de cumplir su deseo, hacer que Shura aumentara su grasa corporal en esa parte que le gustaba morderle: el cuadril, los muslos y los glúteos. Despues de todo el león dorado estaba representado por el depredador supremo de la selva, y sus instintos de carnívoro afloraron proporcionalmente con la visión celestial de los ampliados cuartos traseros de su amada cabra.

El guardián de Capricornio tenía la tendencia de aumentar de peso en esa parte de su anatomía cada vez que subía algunos kilos, y Aioria lo había notado en unas vacaciones que disfrutaron juntos en un viaje a los alpes suizos. El español era un adicto al trabajo, y al inicio de sus días de asueto se puso algo nervioso y como consecuencia se entregó a comer en demasía para compensar la sensación de vacío que le provocaba no hacer nada, según él. Aioria sólo le repetía que eso mismo eran los días de descanso, y procurar pasar un tiempo agradable, con algo o mucho de diversión.

Después de esas semanas, de regreso en el Santuario, el de la décima casa era feliz de volver a la rutina y como resultado se ponía más romántico y cariñoso con Aioria en sus noches de pasión. Ahi fue donde Aioria notó el cambio en su amante, y empezó a obsesionarse con la idea de que Shura no adelgazara de sus partes ahora más suaves y prominentes. Se le llenaba la boca de saliva sólo de pensar en acariciar, morder, amasar, lamer, chupar, y todo lo que se le antojara hacer mientras tuviera a la cabrita en esas formas.

Sólo rezaba que Shura jamás adivinara sus tramas nutricionistas.

* * *

 **Título: El acólito**  
Fandom: Saint Seiya  
Personajes: Deathmask, Manigoldo  
Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y cualquier personaje perteneciente a esa serie son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

 _Maledetto vecchio bastardo di merda_ , pensaba el italiano mientras era conducido a la iglesia donde emplearía el resto de sus vacaciones sirviendo de acólito.

¡Acólito! ¡Él ayudando como un acólito!

Increíble.

Pero era hacer eso o cumplir con el trabajo comunitario en el Departamento de Servicios Públicos haciendo limpieza en todas las plazas de ese maldito pueblo; y todo a causa de una infracción de tránsito. Tener un familiar en el tribunal lo había salvado de realizar ese desagradable castigo en las calles.

El tío detuvo su auto en la parte trasera de una iglesia.

"Espero que un día me agradezcas lo que he hecho por ti. Tienes mucha suerte en cumplir tu servicio en un lugar ajeno a la administración municipal." - hablaba tranquilamente el juez civil.

El joven estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio. El tío Manigoldo estaba loco, hablaba puras tonterías. Nunca le iba agradecer esta humillación. Por lo visto su cara reflejaba muy bien su pensamiento porque el hombre enseguida le advirtió con una voz amenazante:

"Pedí algunos favores por cuenta de tus faltas, si me entero que desaprovechaste esta oportunidad comportándote como un delincuente no tendrás más facilidades. Cumplirías el resto de tu castigo con cárcel, ¿entendiste, muchacho?"

Tener diecisiete años en este mundo es un pecado. Los adultos no permiten que los jóvenes se diviertan y cuando les permiten cierta libertad después vienen las represalias. Es un abuso. Una tremenda injusticia.

* * *

 **Sin título**  
Fandom: Saint Seiya  
Personajes: Shura, Aioria, Aioros  
Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y cualquier personaje perteneciente a esa serie son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
Advertencia: AU

El contrato era muy específico. A primera vista era como cualquier otro contrato, sin embargo, distaba de ser eso. El citado documento podía ser considerado ilegítimo, debido a que constaba de cláusulas especificas que contravienen las leyes morales y orgánicas de cualquier estado que se considere defensor de los derechos humanos esenciales. Uno de tales aspectos se detalla en una sección de dicho acuerdo, puntualizando las normas del ritual.

El folio empezaba, además de los datos básicos en todo contrato, con el establecimiento de la hora y lugar pactados, los cuales fueron el día tal del mes tal, a las 6:30 horas en la entrada principal del parque natural C, continuando con otras particularidades especificadas con toda la fraseología de los abogados.

Citando algunas de las referidas reglas:

1\. El día del encuentro, los firmantes de este acuerdo se darán cita puntualmente. Iniciando enseguida la partida de la ofrenda, quien tendrá un tiempo de ventaja de 15 minutos antes de la salida del o los rastreadores.

2\. La ofrenda tiene prohibido llevar consigo alimentos preparados o agua embotellada el día pactado, pero puede abastecerse durante la jornada de los frutos y agua disponibles en el lugar.

3\. La ofrenda no debe portar ningún tipo de arma o herramienta fabricada industrialmente el día de la ceremonia. Sin embargo, puede utilizar cualquier objeto que esté en el sitio, para elaborar alguna herramienta.

4\. La ofrenda puede defenderse de cualquier tipo de ataque en su contra, pero jamas debe poner en peligro la vida del rastreador. Si la ofrenda causa la muerte o causa heridas que pongan en riesgo la vida del rastreador por motivo de un ataque, esto originaría la conclusión del rito, con la consecuente condena a muerte de la ofrenda.

5\. Si hubiere más de un rastreador, ninguno puede ayudar por ninguna razón al otro en ningún momento de la jornada.

6\. El rito termina si se cumple cualquiera de los siguientes eventos:  
a) La muerte de la ofrenda o del rastreador, por causa de algún accidente fortuito.  
b) La muerte de la ofrenda, por causa de un ataque del rastreador.  
c) La declaración explícita de sumisión de la ofrenda, seguida por la declaración expresa de aceptación del rastreador. Si el rastreador no acepta el sometimiento de la ofrenda, éste está obligado a finalizar la existencia de la ofrenda inmediatamente.  
d) La muerte de la ofrenda al final de la jornada como pena por causar heridas mortales al rastreador.

Enseguida estaba la aceptación de renuncia a presentar cualquier tipo de reclamo en la responsabilidad penal por parte del rastreador o de su familia.

El contrato sería firmado por ambas partes, fungiendo como testigos miembros de ambas familias. La signatura tendría lugar después de una comida ofrecida en la mansión Fotia. Era un acontecimiento semiformal llevado a cabo un día antes del ritual, que en la mayoría de las ocasiones anteriores significó la última comida para alguno de sus participantes. Con ese amargo precedente era de esperar que los ánimos estuvieran por los suelos. Era el ambiente de un funeral adelantado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Estos son fragmentos de fics que empecé a escribir y que no he tenido la inspiración para continuar. Pero como no he publicado nada ultimamente, decidí hacerlo con estos pequeños extractos, espero algun día continuarlos. Si no, por lo menos hice el intento y no me arrepiento de nada. Estos drabbles no están revisados, pueden contener errores ortográficos, gramáticos y técnicos, así que por cualquiera de éstos que contuvieran pido disculpas.

Bye


End file.
